The present invention relates to a lens-barrel and an image pickup apparatus.
As a lens-barrel of an image pickup apparatus such as digital still camera and digital video camera, there are those in which an electrical equipment part operated through transfer of signals is incorporated, and there is known one in which the signals are supplied to the electrical equipment part through an electrical equipment part flexible substrate (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2002-268123).
In such lens-barrels, for convenience of assembly, in many cases a configuration is adopted in which one end of the electrical equipment part flexible substrate is electrically connected to the electrical equipment part incorporated in the lens-barrel, the other end of the electrical equipment part flexible substrate is electrically connected to a main flexible substrate, other than the electrical equipment part flexible substrate, mounted to the lens-barrel, and the supply of the signals is performed through the electrical equipment part flexible substrate and the main flexible substrate, wherein the connection between the electrical equipment part flexible substrate and the main flexible substrate is conducted by soldering.